


what's in a name?

by moodorbs



Series: Betabertlondes [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Rose Lalonde, they adopted dave after he got removed from bros house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: No matter what your wife says, you are not letting your six-year-old name himself Optimus Prime.Pretty short drabble about an au where Dad and Mom are raising the beta kids!
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Series: Betabertlondes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564072
Kudos: 27





	what's in a name?

No matter what your wife says, you are not letting your six-year-old name himself Optimus Prime. Roxanne's pointed out that he might decide to change it in the future, and that all the articles she's found say to encourage your child's exploration of their gender identity, but you shake your head and take a deep breath.  
"Look, hon, school's going to be hell with him named after a cartoon character. Sure, it'll be 'cool' and 'hip' in kindergarten, but once he reaches high school? I don't want him to deal with more than what he'll already have to contend with."  
Roxanne rolls her eyes. "How d'we know it'll last, though? 'S not like Rose couldn't protect him."  
"Sweets, he doesn't respond to it. I think it might have been an impulse thing. In any case, maybe we should try to steer him towards names that aren't, well, featured prominently on a children's show about cars becoming humans?"  
Your wife just swivels in her seat and calls to your son, who is currently jamming a piece of cardboard he'd cut out into the very, very well-taken-care of vintage record player you've owned since college.  
"Optimus!," she yells in his vague direction.  
Instead of responding, you hustle over to him and, while gently removing the turntable from your son's sticky fingers, lift him up and hold him against your chest.  
"Well, what have we got here?," you inquire, holding up the vaguely disc-shaped cutout he proffers to you, beaming.  
"'S music, Dad! 'N I made it myself!"  
You laugh a little, mentally adding a note to buy your son some more appropriate instruments for Hannukah. The rounded cardboard is, indeed, roughtly the size and shape of a record, save for the label scrawled across the front proclaiming it to be Mozik by Dvae in neon red crayon. You turn back to Roxanne, holding up the cardboard and smiling as Dave occupies himself alternately playing with your necktie and trying to shove a finger down your (unlit and tobaccoless since John was born) pipe.  
"Well, Rox, I think we've solved our problem."


End file.
